The Screams of the Young
by Shadowmaster2323
Summary: Isabel Showstine is new to Woodsboro. What happens when she be-friends Siney's adopted daugher? Ghostface returns of course! Rated T for violence and lanugage.
1. New to Woodsboro

A blue/grey Mercury Mariner was driving down North Main Street in Woodsboro. A girl about the age of fifteen was sitting in the passenger seat, listening to her neon red IPod. This girl is Isabel Showstine. She is fifteen years old. She had long black hair, that falls down to her shoulders, and neon red tips. She has just moved from East Palestine, Ohio with her mother Karen.

Isabel wasn't too happy with moving, but she couldn't let her mother know that. She was never really good when it came to talking about her feelings, so Isabel hid them away.

When they got to the house, Isabel was surprised. The house looked amazing. It was a two story farm house. It had a covered front porch with a fenced in yard. There was a house off to the left, but that was it. She'd have privacy, just the way she liked it.

"So?" Isabel's mom asked.

"It looks really nice Mom." Isabel said as she gave her mother a smile.

"Well, don't just stand there. Go have a look." Isabel's mother urged as she nodded towards the house, "I'll be there in a minute, I'm going to wait for the movers. They should be here any minute." Karen checked her watch.

Isabel shrugged and entered the house. She looked around. It wasn't anything to special, just your average farm house. It was too quiet though, the only sound was her combat boots thumping on the hard wood floor in the hallway.

_Hum. I'm going to go pick out my room._ Isabel thought. Her mother told her that she could pick out her room first.

Isabel walked up the wooden steps. She looked inside the first door. It was a nice room, but not as big as she would have liked it to be. She closed the door and walked down to the next one. _It's perfect!_ Isabel thought. This room was spacious. She walked over to the closet, it wasn't too big but it was big enough to hang her clothes in. Isabel looked outside, she could see a lot. If she ever wanted to get away from her mother, if she needed space, she could crawl out the window and sit on the roof.

Karen walked up beside Isabel, "So I'm gonna guess that this is your room."

"Yea. I love it!" Isabel said.

"I thought you would." Karen said, "Oh and by the way, you start school on Monday."

_Great._ Isabel thought. "Okay mom." She said. Her mother left her room.

Isabel didn't really want to start school, it was half way in the school year and she was going to be new.

_Make the best of it Is._ She thought.

XxX

Isabel was standing outside with her red book bag over her shoulder. She was listening to her IPod while she waited for the bus.

Eventually the bus came and picked her up. All the seats had at least one person in them, Isabel walked towards the back. A young girl moved her book bag for Isabel. Isabel gave her a smile and sat down, "Thanks." Isabel said as she pulled out one headphone.

"No problem. Let me guess, you're new here." The girl said.

"Yea. Is it that hard to tell?" Isabel asked.

"Not really, it's just that I've never seen you. My name's Maya Prescott." Maya said.

"Hey. My name's Isabel Showstine." Isabel said.

"Are you doing anything after school today?" Maya asked as the bus stopped at the school.

"Um. No, nothing that I know of." Isabel said.

"Would you like to come over after school?" Maya asked.

"Sure. That sounds like a plan." Isabel said before her and Maya went through their day.

XxX

After school, Maya and Isabel went to Maya's house.

"Mom! I'm home!" Maya yelled when she got in the house, "Oh and I brought a new friend!"

"I'm in the kitchen!" Maya's mother called back.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Maya asked.

"Sure." Isabel said as she and Maya took off their shoes and book bags.

When Isabel walked into the kitchen, she noted that it looked like hers.

"Regan!" Maya exclaimed as she walked over to a little black haired girl in a blue sundress and picked her up and sat her on her hip.

"Hey mom!" Maya yelled again.

"I'm right here." Maya's mother said from behind her.

"Mom, I want you to meet somebody." Maya said as she walked over and showed Isabel off with the arm that wasn't holding Regan.

"Who's this?" Her mom asked.

"This," Maya said, "is Isabel Showstine. She's my new friend."

"Hello Isabel." Her mother said as she gave her a big smile, "My name's Sidney Prescott."

"Wait." Isabel said, "You're THE Sidney Prescott?"

"The one and only." Sidney said.

"And this," Maya said as she turned Regan towards Isabel, "Is Regan Riley."

"Hi Regan." Isabel said.

"Hi Isabel." Regan said.

"Yea," Sidney said, "Dewey's at work and Gale's doing something."

"Something?" Maya asked.

"I have no clue what, she just asked if I could watch Regan." Sid said as she shrugged and turned back towards dinner.

"Well, Me and Is are going up to my room for a little." Maya said as she put Regan down.

"Okay." Sid said.

XxX

"So you're Sidney's daughter?" Isabel asked.

"Well kind of." Maya said, "Sidney adopted me when I was ten (OR five years after the murders in my last story). And well, I call her mom. Regan's five and as I'm guessing you know that she's the daughter of Gale and Dewey. And now, you'll probably not want anything to do with me because I'm her daughter."

"What?" Isabel practically yelled, "No way. I think it's cool."

Maya looked at Isabel and gave her a smile, "Isabel we're going to be great friends."

Isabel smiled, "Yes we will be."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so there's the prequel type thing… I guess… haha xD <strong>

**It'll get more interesting don't worry :D**


	2. Girls Night

**Okay guys I'm really sorry I haven't updated…. But… My life's been kinda messed up right now. So I probably won't be updating everyday like I usually do but I should have it up at least once a week.**

**Well I'm gonna stop talking and get on with the story….**

**Oh, but here's some things you should know before reading: It's been two years after Isabel came to Woodsboro. She and Maya are seniors now. They've grown so close that people think they're sisters. Isabel's been accepted into Maya's family and vice versa. **

* * *

><p>"Hey Is!" Maya's voice called to Isabel as she walked out of History.<p>

"Yea Maya?" Isabel asked.

"What are you doing tonight?" Maya asked.

Isabel thought for a moment, "Nothing that I know of."

"Great! Mom wants you to come over and spend the night. Gale asked me to watch Regan and everything while she and mom went out for a girls night. After she goes to bed we can watch some scary movies!" Maya exclaimed.

"Great!" Isabel said as she and Maya walked to Isabel's locker. Isabel loved scary movies. "I really don't want to stay home anyway."

Maya knew that Isabel's mother, Karen, had developed a drinking problem after they moved here. All the stress at work was getting to her mother. One day Isabel went to Maya's after school and her mother drove over, drunk, and forcefully removed Isabel out of Maya's house. "I take it Momma's going out?" Maya said.

"Yea." Isabel said, "And I don't want to be there when she gets home."

"Okay. Like I said, you can come over and stay with Regan and Me." Maya said.

The tardy bell rang and each girl headed their separate ways.

XxX

When Maya got home, Regan was already there waiting for her. "Maya!" Regan said as she jumped into Maya's arms.

"Hey honey." Maya said as she put Regan on her hip and went to find her mother, "Mom?"

"We're in here!" Sid yelled.

"Mommy said I'm spending the night with you and Izzybel." Regan said.

"Yep. She should be here any minute now actually." Maya said as she checked her watch. As if on cue, the door opened. Because Isabel was considered family, she didn't knock. She had a key to Maya's house and everything.

"Izzybel!" Regan yelled as she jumped out of Maya's arms and into Isabel's.

"Hey Squirt." Isabel said as she caught her and dropped her overnight bag on the ground. "Where's mom?" Isabel asked Maya.

"They're in there." Maya said as she pointed to Sid's office.

Sid had written two books. She was writing another at the moment. "Who's 'them'?" Isabel asked.

"Me." Gale said.

"Hey Aunty Gale." The girls said in unison. Maya hugged her adopted and so did Isabel.

"Well, I'm taking your mother out tonight." Gale said, "We'll be back by midnight at the latest. If anything happens, you know what to do."

Gale opened her arms and her daughter hugged her mom, "Bye mommy, I love you."

"I love you too." Gale said as she kissed Regan on the head, "Bye girls."

"Byee." Isabel said.

"We'll see you when you get back." Maya said.

Sid appeared from her office, "By girls. Have fun. But remember, NO BOYS!" Sid said.

Isabel and Maya laughed, "What fun is that?" Gale joked.

"Alright, let's go." Sid said as she checked her watch. "Bye girls, love you."

"Love you too mom." Maya said.

As the door shut, Isabel and Maya looked at each other. "What should we do?" Maya asked.

"Let's watch a scary movie!" Regan said.

"You're not allowed Squirt. Your mom would kill us." Isabel said.

"She won't know," Regan said as she gave Isabel the 'puppy dog eyes', "pweasee!"

Isabel looked at Maya, "Alright fine." Maya said.

"Yey!" Regan jumped up and down with joy then she ran into the living room. Isabel and Maya laughed and followed her.

XxX

At about nine o'clock, Gale and Sid were heading to the movies. They just got done eating dinner.

"Are you sure they're going to be alright?" Sid asked.

"Yes Sid." Gale said.

"Okay…"

Gale's phone rang, "UGH!" Gale reached in her purse and pulled out her phone. She assumed it was Dewey because he had called them five times since they left the house.

"I told you Dewey! We're fine! Everything's fine!" Gale yelled into the phone.

"I'm not Dewey." A voice said.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Who is this?" Gale asked as she looked on the caller I.D but it just said 'RESTRICTED' across the screen.

"Take a guess." The caller said.

Gale was getting annoyed. She didnt like to play the whole 'guess how I am' game. She pulled the phone away from her ear and put it on speaker, "I'm not playing games, who is this?" Gale repeated.

"How about, this is somebody that can see your kids."

Sid and Gale froze, "What?"

"I said, I can see your kids. Isabel, Maya, and Regan. Regan's asleep on Isabel's lap. They're watching the original Halloween. Good choice if I do say so myself." The caller said.

Gale shot Sid a look. Sid instantly found her phone and called Maya.

"OH and now Maya's getting up to answer the phone." The caller said again.

"You're bluffing." Gale said as she took the phone off speaker.

"Oh really? Well, you'll just have to see now wont you Mrs. Riley." The line went dead.

"Hello?" Maya's voice asked.

"Maya! What are you doing right now?" Sid asked panicky.

"Well, Regan's asleep on Isabel's lap and we're watching Halloween." Maya said.

"Listen to me, go up in your room and lock the door. Don't come out until we get there." Sid ordered.

"But-"

"Just do it!" Sid snapped.

"Okay! Gawd!" Maya said as she hung up.

"Gale," Sid said as she looked at Gale.

Gale looked pale when they got in the car. She instantly stared it up and drove like a mad woman to Sidney's house.

XxX

When they got there everything looked normal. Gale had called Dewey on the way to the house, he should be arriving any minute.

"MAYA, ISABEL, REGAN!" Sid yelled.

No answer, "Oh Gawd. This can't be happening." Gale said as she ran up the stairs with Sid close behind her.

"GIRLS!" Gale screamed as she ran to Maya's room. Gale stopped dead when she seen the door. The white door was carved. There were cut marks all over it. Like someone had tried to break it down.

"No…" Gale said as she felt o her knees and cried.

Sid caught up with Gale and looked at the door, "Girls?" She asked.

Still no answer.

"GIRLS!" Sid screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Well well well, nice to see you two again." A voice called out from behind Gale and Sid.


	3. The First Attack

"Well well well it's nice to see you two again." A chilling voice said from behind Gale and Sidney.

They both turned around. Ghostface was standing behind them. Sidney was enraged, but not as much as Gale. Before Sid could say anything, Gale ran at Ghostface. "You bastard! I'm going to fucking kill you!" Gale screamed as she ran at the cloaked figure. Sid seen his arm move instantly. Gale stopped in her tracks, only inches away from Ghostface.

"You. Asshole." Gale swore. Ghostface had stabbed her in the stomach, but Gale refused to give up. She picked up the closest thing to her, which happened to be a lavender vase. She hit Ghostface in the head with him. He fell backwards and the knife was pulled out of Gale's stomach.

Sid ran over to Gale. She had collapsed against the wall, holding her wound.

"Gale!" Sid cried out.

"Get outta here Sid. Before that asshole wakes up." Gale said.

"I'm not leaving without you." Sid said as she put one arm around Gale's waist to support her.

_All we have to do is make it down the stairs. Dewey should be here any minute._ Sid thought.

They cautiously walked past the unmoving cloaked figure. Sid kept a careful eye on it. Once they reached the top of the stairs, they stopped.

"Ready?" Sid asked.

"Yea." Gale said. Sid went to take a step, but suddenly she was pushed forward. She and Gale tumbled down the steps. Sid hit her head on the railing.

Once they were at the bottom, Sid slowly started to move. She looked up at the top of the stairs, Ghostface was standing there, with more blood on his knife. Sid looked at Gale, she had another stab wound on the lower right side of her back.

"Gale!" Sid cried out. But Gale didn't move.

_Oh no._ Sid thought. She crawled over to Gale. Suddenly Dewey busted down the door. He looked at the top of the stairs and started to shoot at the figure hovering at the top of the steps. Ghostface ran away from Dewey.

"Damn it!" He yelled. He was going to run after the killer but he noticed his wife. "Gale!"

He knelt over his wife, "Sid what happened?" Dewey practically yelled.

"When we got to Maya's door, there were cuts all over it. Gale must have thought he killed Regan. She ran at Ghostface, but he stabbed her in the stomach. She hit him over the head with a vase and he was knocked out. I helped her to the top of the stairs, and that's when Ghostface must have stabbed her in the back." Sid explained as she kept pressure on Gale's wound.

"Gale. You're so stubborn sometimes." Dewey said to himself.

"You're one to talk." Gale said weakly.

"Gale! Are you alright?" Dewey asked.

"Does it look like I'm alright?" Gale yelled at Dewey. She tried to sit up, but the pain her stomach and back was too much. She lay on her left side. "Did you catch him?"

"No." Dewey said.

"Fucker stabbed me." Gale said.

"I know. Just hang in there. An ambulance is on the way." Dewey said.

"Did you find the girls?" Gale asked weakly.

"Not yet, but I will. I promise." Dewey said before his wife fell unconscious. "I'm going to look for the girls." Dewey said.

"Okay. I'll stay with Gale." Sid said.

"Alright. Thanks Sid." Dewey held his gun at the ready and walked up the stairs.

XxX

Dewey could see why Gale got furious, Maya's door was cut up. Dewey walked over and kicked the door down. "Ahhhh!" Maya and Regan screamed.

"Relax girls. It's just me." Dewey said. Regan ran to her father and jumped into his arms. Maya hugged him. "Why didn't you answer the door for Gale and Sid?" Dewey asked.

"We didn't know it was them. The killer tried it earlier. Only Isabel went to the door and was pulled out. I think she ran out the window." Maya said.

Just then, Isabel appeared from behind Dewey.

"Isabel?" Dewey asked.

"Oh my Gawd! I'm so glad you guys are okay!" She said.

"Where'd you come from?" Dewey asked suspiciously.

"I came in from the bathroom, what?" Isabel asked when she seen the look Dewey gave her.

"Nothing. Look we've gotta go. Regan, I want you to stay up here with Maya. Isabel you come with me." Dewey said.

"Okay." The girls said.

Dewey and Isabel went downstairs. "You found them!" Sid cried out.

"Yea, I told Maya to say with Regan. She doesn't need to see her mom like this." Dewey said.

"Yea." Isabel said.

Eventually the ambulance came and took Gale to the hospital. Dewey and Isabel went with them. Sid stayed behind with the girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so yea. It's short. But…. I don't know what else to put! DON'T JUDGE! xD<strong>


	4. Casandra Emeri

Casandra Emeri sat on the porch. She was stalling. She REALLY didn't want to do the homework. Finally she got motivated and left the porch and went into the house. She walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a can of Pepsi Max and sat at the table. There where books spread across the dining room table.

"I hate it when I'm sick." Casandra said to herself. She had caught pneumonia and was sick for two weeks. She was supposed to go back to school on Monday, so she needed to get this work done even though all she had to do was sweet talk her teachers some more. One thing she was looking forward to though, was picking on Isabel. She hated Isabel. She mentally cursed herself and opened her pop. Suddenly the phone rang. Casandra huffed and got up. "How am I ever going to get this work done?" She yelled at the phone, "Hello?" She asked.

"Hello?" A male voice asked.

"Yes?" Casandra asked. This was the third time this person had called.

"I just wanna talk." The caller said.

"Well I really don't want to, I've got a shit ton of homework due on Monday." Casandra said.

"I just wanted to get to know you better. Because I wanna know what your INSIDES LOOK LIKE!" The caller said. Casandra instantly hung up the phone. She jumped at the knock at her door. "Hello?" She asked. No answer. Before Casandra could walk to the door, Ghostface appeared behind her. He stabbed her in the back. Casandra let out a gasp, "But how?" She asked. Ghostface tilted his head to the side, "Because ever since I moved here you made my life a living hell." He said before he sliced her throat open.

XxX

Dewey and Isabel were sitting in the waiting room. The doctors had been working on Gale for the past hour. Dewey called Sid that she could take the kids to their house for the night. Dewey was going to take Isabel home with him after they figured out if Gale was going to live or not. Dewey cursed himself mentally. "I should have been there with you." Dewey said quietly to Isabel.

Isabel tried to put a hand on Dewey's shoulder, but winced when she lifted her arm. Dewey noticed right away, "What happened to your shoulder?" Dewey asked. He wasn't sure, but he thought he had shot Ghostface in the shoulder.

Isabel looked at Dewey sincerely, "Okay, I know what you're thinking. I'm not stupid Dewey. I'll start from the beginning," Isabel said, "We got a call from Sid at about nine or so, and when Maya answered it. She after she hung up she started saying about how Sid was freaking out because some kid had prank called her. Then there was a knock at the door. I went to answer it, but Maya stopped me. She told me about what her mother said. So we started to back away when Regan walked up. She asked us what was going on and we told her nothing of course because we didn't want her to get scared. Ghostface knocked down the door. Maya grabbed Regan and ran up the stairs. I followed them close behind, but Maya shut the door on me. She wouldn't let me in and that's fine because I didn't want Regan hurt." Isabel took a breath, "So I ran into the bathroom but before I could shut the door, Ghostface grabbed my arm. He tried to pull me out of the room, but it didn't work. And then I waited until I heard Maya and Regan scream to come out because I thought it might be a trick."

"Wow." Was all Dewey could say. Could he believe her? He'd have to ask Regan and Maya their sides of the story.

The doctor came out into the waiting room, "Riley." He announced. Isabel and Dewey instantly stood up and walked over to the doctor. "How is she Doc?" Dewey asked.

"Well, she was stabbed twice. She lost a consecrate amount of blood. She should be alright in a couple days though. But she'll need to take it easy." The doctor said.

"Ha! Gale take it easy? Yea right." Dewey said. Isabel just stood there quietly, "Well when can we see her?" Dewey asked.

"You can go in now. She's a little weak from the medicine." The doctor said as he pointed to Gale's room.

Isabel and Dewey thanked the doctor and walked to Gale's room. "Hey honey how are you doing?" Dewey asked as he sat down by Gale. "I'm fine." Gale said weakly.

Dewey was about to ask her how she felt when his phone buzzed. The caller I.D flashed 'Hicks'. Dewey sighed and answered his phone, "Riley here. Wait what? Okay I'm on my way." Dewey said. He looked at Gale, "Sorry Gale but I gotta go. I'll come by later." Dewey said as he kissed Gale lightly on the lips. He turned to Isabel, "Would you stay with Gale until I get back?" Dewey asked. Even though he didn't trust her, he didn't like Gale being alone. "Yea. Sure Dewey." Isabel said. Dewey thanked Isabel and left for the Emeri residence.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so yea. Here's the third chapter :D<strong>

**Think you know who the killer is yet? Take a guess. :p**


	5. The Notes

Dewey fought the urge to throw up. The house was covered in blood, but the worst part was that each one of the girl's insides were scattered around the room. "Oh my Gawd." Dewey muttered as he walked around the room. He knew Casandra, well not personally. He heard about her from Isabel and Maya. She had a way to pick on the girls. According to Isabel, she made their lives a living hell at school.

"Sheriff!" Hick said as she jogged up to Dewey, "You might want to take a look at this." Dewey sighed and followed Hicks. Inside of Casandra's bedroom, there was a note on the bed. Dewey picked it up and read it.

_Dear Sheriff Dewey,_

_I'm glad that you thought I was a part of your family. Ever since I became a part of the family I've been happy. But it was a stupid move on your part. Because all I want revenge. And well… who else better to take it out on then the family? Oh yes 'Uncle' Dewey. I have them all. If you want to see them alive, meet me at 538 Main Street at three A.M. Don't inform the cops or they die. I'll see you soon. _

_Love, _

_Ghostface 3_

Dewey folded the note up, "Don't tell anyone about this Hicks." Dewey ordered. Hicks nodded. He knew he could trust her. He looked at his watch, it was already two thirty. Dewey sighed and walked out of the house. He read the note again once he was in the car. _538 Main Street. Wait? THAT'S ISABEL'S HOUSE! _Dewey wondered why the killer would choose Isabel's house. Of all places. Her mother would have been home.

_How'd he get them all? Isabel and Gale were in the hospital. He probably took Sid, Maya, and Regan when we left. But still. There's no way that they could have got out of the hospital. Unless…. It had to be somebody they trusted. Someone that they accepted into the family. Someone who hated Casandra. But who?_

Before Dewey could answer himself, he stopped the car. He was at Isabel's house. He pulled out his gun and carefully walked up to the door. On the door was another note.

_Dewey,_

_Welcome to the party. Come on in. We're waiting. _

_Love, _

_Ghostface 3_

Dewey ripped the note off the door and crumpled it in his hands. He carefully opened the door and stepped inside. Dewey shut the door quietly. He thought he had the element of surprise. Or at least he thought he did, until he was knocked unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so Yes it's short. I know, but that's the way it's supposed to be because the next chapter's the end! Who do you think it is? Let me know (:<strong>


	6. The Truth

Dewey's head hurt. He didn't know what hit him. He kicked himself mentally for letting Ghostface surprise him and knock him out. Dewey looked around. He knew that he was in Isabel's living room. There were three other figures tied to chairs. One was Regan. She had a calm look on her face. Dewey knew she was scared, but she was just like her mother, she didn't show fear. The figure by Regan was Sid. She had a streak of blood on her forehead. _She must have gotten hit on the head._ Dewey thought. The last figure was to Dewey's right. It was Gale. Dewey hated to admit it, but she looked like shit. She looked at Dewey.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Gale snapped. She was in pain. Ghostface had her tied the rope around her stomach AND her back wound was against the chair. Dewey looked at his wife, eyes full of sympathy, "Nothing. Are you alright?" Dewey asked. Gale shot him a look, "What do you think dipshit? I've been stabbed twice and knocked unconscious." Gale said.

"Wait? You were knocked out? By who?" Dewey asked. Gale let out a sigh, "I don't know. Isabel went out to get a candy bar or something and didn't come back. I was going to see where she went, but I never made it to the door. Somebody was waiting from behind me."

Then it hit Dewey, "Oh my Gawd. It's Isabel! She's the killer!" Dewey exclaimed. It all made sense now. She wasn't hiding in the bathroom, she hid in there until the coast was clear. She always complained about how Casandra made her life a living hell. She pretended to get a candy bar and got Gale. And the note, since she came here they treated her like family. If Dewey's hands were free, he would have slapped himself in the head.

"Are you sure it's Isabel?" Sid said, "Because well… After you left, Regan, Maya, and I went to your house. We figured it'd be safer. When we got there, I went to get Regan and Maya a couple drinks and talk to them, but I never made it past the kitchen. He snuck up on me." Sid said. "And Isabel was with us at the time…" Gale said.

Dewey sighed, "No she wasn't. She said she had to go to her house to leave her mother a note and grab her cell phone. So I dropped her off and went to the hospital. She drove herself to the hospital. She arrived about twenty minutes after they took you in Gale. It has to be her." Dewey said.

There was a clapping sound, "Good job you guys." A female voice said. Ghostface appeared, "It's just too bad that you've got the wrong person." Ghostface removed her mask and everyone gasped. "Maya?" Sid asked as she looked at her adopted daughter.

"The one and only. It wasn't Is. She was completely innocent. I gave you guys more credit than I should have. Well that is, minus Gale." Maya said. "Why me?" Gale asked. Maya let out a laugh, "Well let's see. Maybe because you did exactly what I thought you would. You attacked me when you thought your daughter was in trouble. Plus you put up quite a good fight. Too bad it wasn't good enough."

Maya walked over to Gale, "now it's time for you to die." She said as she pulled the hunting knife out of her cloak. Before she could stab Gale, Isabel came running into the room. "What? How the hell did you get loose?" Maya yelled.

Isabel smiled and pulled out a pocket knife. "Did you forget that I always have a pocket knife?" Maya cursed herself mentally before she tried to attack Isabel. Isabel ran behind Dewey, slipped the knife into his hands (unknowingly to Maya) and ran out of the room. Maya followed her. She couldn't let Isabel get out of the house.

XxX

After Maya was out of sight, Dewey started to cut the ropes. He managed to get his cut. Once he was done with his, he got everyone else's. Dewey looked at his wife, she wasn't going to like his next statement. "Gale, I need you and Regan to go. Go get help." Dewey ordered. "No Dewey. She'll notice if both me and Regan are gone." Gale said as she walked over to the window. It was true, Maya was smarter than most of the other killers they'd met in the past.

She opened the window. "Regan," Gale said as she knelt down do her daughter, "I want you to get out of here. Run to the neighbors. Anything. Just get away from here. Okay? Please." Gale pleaded. Regan nodded. Dewey lifted his daughter out of the window and watched her run across the street. They shut the window.

There was a loud 'bang' from upstairs. "Stay here. I'll be back." Dewey said as he ran up the stairs. Gale and Sid looked at each other. Not too long after Dewey left, they heard someone coming down the stairs. Their hearts sunk when they seen who it was. "Damn people." Maya muttered as she looked at Gale and Sid. She smiled, "Well two down two to go."

"You bitch." Gale said. She was about to jump at her, but Sid put her hand on Gale's shoulder. Sid knew that Gale couldn't handle being stabbed again. For Gawd's sake, she'd lost a lot of blood only a few hours ago. "Why are you doing thing?" Sid asked. She was going to stall Maya. Regan had probably already gotten to the neighbor's house by now.

Maya laughed, "Don't you see the resemblance? Aunty Sid?" Maya asked. Sid gave her a confused look. _Aunty Sid? Why the hell is she calling me her aunt? The only brother I had was…_ Sid looked at Maya with complete horror, "You're Roman's daughter?"

"Wait? Roman had a daughter?" Gale asked. "Yes Gale. Sidney murdered my father before I was born. He didn't know about me. But my mother knew about him. It was because of you my parents died. You killed my father, and my mother overdosed because of that! It's all your fault!" Maya screamed.

"Maya I didn't know! Why didn't you tell me?" Sid asked. She would have taken her in instantly anyway. "Because I don't want to be a part of your family! I want to make you pay for everything. I want REVENGE!" Maya screamed as she jumped on Sid. Maya caught Sid off guard and they fell to the ground. Maya sat on top of Sid. She pulled out her knife and brought it down. Sid grabbed and held Maya's arm.

Gale ran over and pushed Maya off of Sid. "Leave her alone." Gale growled. She was in no condition to fight, both she and Maya knew it. Mays smiled and jumped at Gale. She rammed her into the wall. Gale's side hit first, she let out a yelp. "Oh did that hurt Gale?" Maya asked as she punched Gale in the stomach.

Sid came up behind Maya and grabbed her hair. She pulled her off of Gale and threw her. Sid looked at Gale. She was holding her stomach. Blood was seeping through, "Are you alright?" She asked. Gale straitened up, "I'm fine." Gale growled. Now she was really pissed. She had no clue where Dewey was and Maya tried to kill her daughter.

Gale noticed Maya's knife that was laying in the middle of the floor. Both Sid and Gale looked at each other, then at the knife. Sid noticed Maya going for the knife. Sid dived to get the knife, but she was too late. Maya brought the knife down. It stuck in Sid's leg. Sid let out a cry of pain. Maya stood up and kicked Sid in the head. She'd take care of her after she killed Gale. She couldn't kill either of them with the other still alive.

Maya pulled the knife out of Sid's leg and turned her attention back to Gale. Gale just stared at her. Maya started walking towards Gale, "Let's make this quick." Maya offered. "Go to hell." Gale growled. Once Maya was close enough, Gale kicked the closest chair at her. It hit Maya's leg and she fell to the ground. Even though it hurt, Gale ran into the kitchen.

Gale noticed that there was a knife holder. She grabbed the biggest one. It was a butcher knife. _This'll work._ Gale thought. She slowly backed away from the entrance in the kitchen. Gale didn't remove her eyes from the entrance. She waited for Maya to come, but she never did.

Gale felt a stabbing pain in her back, and she fell to the ground. She hadn't noticed the other door that Maya appeared from. Maya rolled Gale over, "You're a hard one to kill Mrs. Riley." Maya said as she brushed a stray hair from her face. "And you're a stupid bitch." Gale said.

Maya smiled and kicked Gale in the stomach, opening her wound even more. Gale let out a cry of pain. She fought back the urge to pass out. _No. I'm not going to let this stupid ass bitch win. I've been through worse._ Gale thought encouragingly. But it didn't work. She knew that she had never been hurt this bad before. She was finally going to die. Sid was knocked out and Gawd knows what happened to Dewey and Isabel.

"Hey Maya." A voice said. Maya turned around and stared in shock. Standing behind her was Isabel. She looked as bad as Gale felt. She could see the gash on her arm. There was also a cut on her face, and a streak of blood the right side of her head. But in her left hand, she held Dewey's gun. "Gale's not the only one that's hard to kill. This is for my mother." Isabel said as she shot Maya in the shoulder. "And this one is for Casandra." She shot Maya again, in the stomach. Maya fell to the ground. Isabel stood over Maya, "And this is for lying to me about being my friend." Isabel said as she fired one final shot into Maya's head.

Isabel looked at the unmoving figure of her 'best friend'. "Oh my Gawd Gale! Are you okay?" Isabel asked as she bent over Gale. "I'm fine." Gale lied. She was going to pass out any minute now. "How's Dewey?" Gale asked. Isabel looked at Gale, "She knocked him out. Sid's still out cold. Where's Regan?" Isabel asked as she helped Gale to her feet. Isabel supported Gale as they walked through the dining room.

Laying on the dining room floor was Isabel's mother Karen. "Isabel, I'm sorry." Gale said. "Oh it's fine. My mother was a drunken bitch anyway." Isabel said. She didn't care that her mother was dead. When Gale and Isabel reached the living room, the paramedics appeared. They were all taken to the hospital.

XxX

A few days later, everyone was released from the hospital. Regan was unharmed. Isabel had her arm wrapped in gauze. Gale needed eighty stitches for her three wounds. Sid's leg was taken care of. And Dewey was told he was okay.

They were all sitting at Sid's house. "That was certainly interesting." Sid said. "Who would have thought that it was Maya. Oh and Isabel, I owe you an apology. I'm sorry." Dewey said. Isabel smiled at Dewey, "It's alright. It wasn't your fault. If I were you, I would have expected me too. Don't worry." Isabel said.

"So what are you going to do now Isabel?" Gale asked. Isabel looked at Gale, "I really don't know." She said. Sid walked/limped over to Isabel, "Isabel, what if I were to ask you to become my new daughter?" Sid asked.

Isabel's eyes light up, "What if I were to say yes?" Sid laughed, "Well then I'd have to say that I'm glad you're a part of the family." Sid said as she hugged her new daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! That's it. That's the end. (:<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. **


End file.
